They found out
by rookieblue123
Summary: Set in between tracks imagine if ward and skye had 2 daughters and are married and the team find out when she is shot imagine if their daughters come hilarity occurs skye and ward fall in love. May and coulson fall in love. Fitz and simmons fall in love Fury and agent hill fall in love how crazy can their life get.
1. They found out

Hey guys this is my first agents of shield fanfic I will appreciate reviews and the chapters will start short but I'll make them longer and longer I promise but I doubt people will read my story okay on to the story.

"Ward put her in there" simmons says currently "What is that" ward asks "Its a hyperbaric chamber it will help her" simmons says hopefully "Okay"ward says and puts skye inside the chamber. "I've let them down what am I going to tell Emma and Alex" Ward whispers But everyone hears and may asks "what do you means ward? who did you let down? who are Emma and Alex?" May bombarded ward with questions. Ward was in shock and said "E...E..Emma a...a..and A...A..Alex a..a...are m..m..mine and s..s..skye's d..d..daughters"ward whispers with a hint of guilt in his voice He was met with the shocked faces of his team mates the bio chemist and engineer were whispering between them and coulson and Mays faces were identical they were shocked but coulson composed himself and said. "Ward tell us how they are yours and Skye's daughter and how old are they how you got married and does Fury know about this you know how angry he'll be when he finds out you didn't tell him tell me everything"

"Me and skye were in a team and skye was a hacker there as well and there was a bio chemist and an engineer the bio chemist was called samantha and the engineer was called jack and Fury was leading this team with agent hill and this is what happend...

Flashback

"Okay there has been some kidnappings after people are getting married and skye and agent ward you are going undercover and your getting married but we will get the work complete and you will not get married Samantha and jack you are going to be on comm with them and me and agent hill are going to catch the person who is doing this crystal" Fury spoke briefing the whole team. "Clear" the whole team said in unison

End of flashback

"After that we went to the church and we had to do all the rituals fury and hill caught the person but they were to late and me and skye got married we filed for a divorce but realised we loved each other and we had 3 children Emma, Alex and Emily, Emily got shot and died after that we decided to split up but we never had a divorce we were married for 3 years"

Everyone was shocked somehow between explaining to the team they reached the hub medical bay and they took her into the ICU ward went to coulson and said "Coulson can Emma and Alex come to meet skye because she is their mother" "Yes they can"

And the team and ward waited to see if skye was going to be okay she had to be okay the team would be incomplete without skye and even may agreed that without this childish girl the team would break and they were also thinking what will happend to her daughters and why skye hid that ward is her husband and she has 2 kid's.


	2. Emma and Alex

There were two girls running towards the hub medical bay receptionist one looked about sixteen the other looked 5 they both looked identical which ment they were sisters they looked worrid she knew they were here to meet a family member who was injurer in a mission or case. "Hello who are you here to meet"the receptionist politey asked. "We are here to meet skye ward" the older one said seriously. "I'm sorry ma'am you can't meet her she's in the ICU she is very critical no one can meet her" "Look we are her daughters this is Emma ward and I'm Alex ward and we are director fury and agent hills godchildren so if you don't let us in we will complain and your job will be in stake " Alex said looking and her name tag for her second name. The young woman looked worked and said "of course I'll let you in room number 345" "Thank you" Alex said

Alex and Emma ran to the room and saw the whole of the team and their father agent grant ward they ran to him oblivious to the shocked look the rest of the team gave the siblings they went to their father and Alex with worry said "Dad how is mum is she going to be okay will the doctors save we love mom we won't be able to love without Nick and Maria will kill them if anything happen mum after all if we are there godchildren and if we are sad he gets angry" The team were shocked by this revelation "Fury is your godfather" asked coulson in shock "Yes and who are you" asked Alex "I'm phil coulson the head of the team she's Melinda May the pilot that's Jemma Simmons our bio chemist and our engineer Leo Fitz"he said while pointing at his team. "Nice to meet you"she said politly. The doctor came said "who is her husband Ward and daughters Emma and Alex ward she is awake and stable she is asking for them" "We are" the family Said in unison They went inside the room looking for Skye

"Skye how are you" skye gave him a look "Right sorry wrong question" ward said "Skye I'm so sorry" ward said giving her a hug the daughters joined in as well in the door the team were smiling looking at the bonding even may the cavalry gave a small smile she wished she had a family like this so did Simmons she wished she had a daughter a husband who loveed her to death. Coulson coughed attracting the family "We have to go to the hub tomorrow to announce it to all the agents and we have to tell agent hill and agent fury everyone is going to be shocked get ready were leaving Mays piloting.

They left the family "dad we missed you so much" Alex said speaking for her and her sister "Yes daddy I miss you a lot to" said the five years old called Emma "I missed you and your mum kids" he said giving them a big hug the sisters hug skye and ward they were the perfect family split but if they were together they were great. The team were standing there each wishing they had such a perfect family. The team were waiting to see the shocked faces of agents who thought that agent ward was a stone cold person with no heart they were in for a big surprise.


	3. The hub

After 3 months skye got better and the team including Emma and Alex were going to the hub to explain things to fury and hill Emma and Alex were going so they could meet their godparents. As they entered the hub people gave the team and ward weird looks because he had a 5 year old launching at his joke and a sixteen year old talking to Melinda May the cavalry but they stopped when Alex gave them a glare.

Suddenly the intercom spoke and it said " all agents and Agent coulson's team report in the main conference area we have an important announcement to make" said fury's voice All the agents went and hurried because they knew agent fury didn't like it when people were late. When all the people including coulson's team were settled he spoke "okay you may know that a hacker called skye was shot 2 times in the stomach know she's better we will announce things please do not get shocked rey I'd like to call agent grant ward and skye ward" at the skye ward bit there were gasps from everywhere. Skye and ward went up to the Centre of the room " I would like to say something I know you may think I'm the stone cold man with now heart but there is something me and skye want to tell you first me and skye were married along time ago second we have 2 daughters Emma and Alex ward also skye and me are split up but don't have a divorce we are only friends for now and Agent fury and agent hill are Emma and Alex's godparents" at this speech many gasps were let out and the whole room erupted in whispers everyone gossiping about this news "Okay calm down what they said is true me and agent hill are Alex and Emma's godparents Emma and Alex at going to stay in the bus with coulson's team is that okay coulson" fury asked "Yes" coulson replied professionally.

When they reached the bus may went to the cockpit coulson went to his office fitzsimmons went to the lab leaving the family "can we watch bambi and eat ice cream like we used to" asked Alex warning to spend d time with her family "okay" replied ward they got popcorn and started watching bambi suddenly ward changed the channel and skye started throwing popcorn on ward, ward aimed at skye but missed and hit Alex , Alex aimed at ward but she missed and it hit Emma and the whole family started a popcorn fight laughing and giggling, in the doorway the whole team was standing and one thought was running through their mind this family is unbreakable even if the parents are split.


End file.
